Hábitos Alimenticios
by CHAOTIQUE
Summary: Misa/L. A Misa nunca le había gustado lo dulce, simplemente era empalagoso. Capítulo único.


**Hábitos Alimenticios**

A Misa nunca le había gustado lo dulce, la empalagaba. Además del obvio hecho de que la engordaba. Y Misa-Misa, siendo la modelo que era, no podía darse esos lujos… ¿_Lujos_? ¡Eso no era un lujo para nada! Los lujos se disfrutaban. Y ella no disfrutaba ni un poco de lo dulce.

Así que cuando Misa conoció a Ryuuzaki, no pudo más que quedarse pasmada. En primer lugar por su aspecto, totalmente desaliñado, totalmente descuidado, totalmente diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Al principio le pareció agradable. Sí, le había agradado, incluso le perdonó que le hubiese tocado el trasero, después de todo, había dicho que era un gran fan de Misa-Misa. Y eso la hizo sentir especial. A Light realmente nunca le importó que ella fuera una modelo tan hermosa.

Después comenzó a notar sus '_peculiaridades'_. Mordisquear sus dedos, su encorvada postura, su extraña manera de sentarse, el hecho de que siempre usaba la misma ropa, cuando Misa había notado eso, no pudo más que reír pensando en lo gracioso que se debía de ver su armario, repleto de montones de camisas blancas y vaqueros azules.

Pero lo que Amane Misa no pudo dejar de notar, fueron sus hábitos alimenticios. Sus únicos, peculiares e incluso algo _desagradables_ hábitos para comer.

¿Cómo una persona normal podía llenar de basura su cuerpo a esos extremos? ¡Oh! Claro, Ryuuzaki era lo que quisieras menos normal. Eso intrigaba a la chica. Y también la molestaba, un poco. ¿Cómo es que no subía ni un mísero kilogramo? ¡El pobre hombre estaba en los huesos prácticamente! Y comía como elefante. Puede que después de todo, si tuviera su metabolismo, ella comería igual. ¡NO! No, eso jamás, lo dulce no era para ella, y tampoco era como si lo envidiara, de todas maneras.

Así que verlo comer eso, de esa manera, y a esas alturas de la noche, la asqueaba.

― Misa-san― el susodicho la sacó de sus pensamientos ― ¿Quieres un poco?― ofreció estirando hacia ella el plato que sostenía su sobreglaseado trozo de pastel.

Ella lo miró con repugnancia para luego pasar su vista hacia Light, quien prácticamente roncaba desde su lugar, sentado a unos pocos pies de Ryuuzaki, con su cabeza reposada en el escritorio.

― Te has quedado observando el pastel como si quisieras un poco― siguió el detective con su mirada fija en la modelo.

Misa se ruborizó al darse cuenta que efectivamente lo había estado observando detenidamente.

― ¡No!― contestó casi gritando, pero se abstuvo recordando que Light dormía plácidamente. Lo último que quería era despertar a su amado. Y no porque ahora estuviera disfrutando de su plática a 'solas' con el detective. ― No, no, no― continuó ― El pastel está repleto de calorías que no le hacen ningún bien al cuerpo de Misa, si Misa lo come, engorda― terminó satisfecha con su respuesta y asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza.

Ryuuzaki la miró pensativo, aún con su mano ofreciéndole el trozo de pastel. Pulgar entre los dientes.

― ¿Sabes? Misa-san― comenzó ladeando un poco la cabeza ― Si usas el cerebro no engordas― dijo, ahora metiendo un trozo de pastel a su boca ― Eso es lo que hago yo, al menos.

― ¿Insinúas que Misa no piensa?― preguntó enojada, nivelando su tono de voz para no despertar al bello durmiente que se encontraba en la habitación.

― Para nada, Misa-san― contestó él monótonamente ― No podría hacer una afirmación así, sobre todo porque Misa-san nunca come dulces, así que no podemos saber si engorda o no con ellos― terminó llevándose otro pedazo a la boca.

Misa lo miró impávida. Sus ojos fijos en las peculiares ojeras del hombre.

― Ryuuzaki-san― su tono cambió sorprendentemente, al igual que el tema ― ¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras tan _espeluznantes_?

Ryuuzaki se giró hacia ella, tenedor a medio camino de entrar a su boca.

Silencio incómodo, al menos, para ella.

― Misa-san― dijo él, por fin comiendo el trozo de pastel ― Mis ojeras son el resultado de la escasez de sueño provocada por mi insomnio.

― ¿Eres insomne?― preguntó la chica.

― Así es, Misa-san, esa razón es por la cual justo ahora me encuentro investigando en lugar de estar durmiendo como Light-kun― declaró comiendo otro pedazo, volteó a ver a la rubia ― ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Misa lo miró sorprendida.

― ¿Mi… mi _excusa_?

― Así es, Misa-san, ¿Cuál es tu excusa para estar despierta a las tres de la madrugada en el cuartel general?― él ladeó su cabeza, Misa levantó el dedo lista para una respuesta ― Que no sea Light-kun, Misa-san, él está dormido al fin y al cabo.

Misa bajó el dedo y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

― ¡Pues Misa no ocupa excusas! Además con ver dormir a Light me basta, y…― Misa rebuscó en lo más profundo de su pensamiento rápidamente ―…y, ¡Ryuuzaki-san tiene los peores hábitos alimenticios que he visto en mi vida!

Ryuuzaki reprimió una sonrisa, mirándola inexpresivamente.

― ¿A qué viene eso, Misa-san? Mis hábitos alimenticios están bastante balanceados de acuerdo a mis necesidades.

Misa se colocó en pie.

― Pues no hay duda de que el hecho de que comas tanto dulce es lo que no te deja dormir, no que seas insomne… Además― añadió viendo con hastío como caían las migajas de pastel de su boca ― ¡Ryuuzaki-san no sabe comer!― susurró gritando ― Ensucia todo, y habla mientras come. ¡Y lo dulce es malo, malo! ¡Ni siquiera sabe tan bien! ¡Empalaga!... ¡Y engorda mucho! ¡Engorda!

― Misa-san, creo que ya habíamos dejado claro que si usas la cabeza no tienes porque engordar.

Misa puso cara de ofendida y se acercó a él haciendo pucheros, lista para darle una buena jalada de pelos.

Sin embargo, Ryuuzaki fue más rápido y la agarró de la mano a medio camino. Rostros a centímetros de diferencia, y Misa se encontró a si misma inhalando el delicioso aroma a fresas que emanaba ese escuálido cuerpo.

Mareada cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, entreabriendo un poco la boca, sólo para sentir el afable sabor de una fresa en sus labios. La mordió descubriendo su dulce, pero a la vez nada empalagoso sabor.

Aún con los ojos cerrados la comió y sonrió.

Pero eso no era todo, sintiendo el calor de otros labios sobre los suyos, unos con el mismísimo sabor al dulce personificado, se espantó y se alejó. Tocando sus labios vio al hombre frente a ella, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la chica. Lentamente la sangre se le empezó a acumular en las mejillas.

Mirando los labios del hombre no podía dejar de tocar los suyos. Había sido tan _dulce_ y tierno, casi tímido el beso, que hasta cierto punto le había gustado. Light nunca le daba ninguna demostración de afecto. _Querer_ sentirse _querida_ no era un gran pecado, ¿O sí?

Misa se acercó y lo abrazó. Gracias a su peculiar manera de sentarse la diminuta figura de la chica descansaba entre sus dos piernas. Se separó un poco y lo besó lentamente, ojos cerrados y sonrojada.

De repente se alejó de golpe, alterada. Confundida lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos. El la miraba curioso, una mano en sus labios y la otra en su rodilla.

Sin decir nada se dio vuelta y salió corriendo dando un portazo tras de sí.

Light se despertó sobresaltado por el ruido.

― ¿Qué pasó?― preguntó sentándose derecho y masajeando sus ojos, para después enviarle una mirada cuestionante a su compañero.

El detective miró hacia el techo.

― Light-kun…― comenzó el encorvado hombre alcanzándose el pedazo de pastel y metiendo el último trozo a su boca, lamiendo sus dedos ―…Creo que Misa-san por fin ha descubierto la _dulzura_ de la vida.

_- Fin -_

¡Gracias por leer!

_Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas. _


End file.
